


Three's A Crowd

by platinumfail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Attack on Titan AU, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, fem!jean kirstein - Freeform, jeanmarco, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fem!Jean/Marco request I received on my tumblr, platinumfail.tumblr.com:</p><p>Jean and Marco had been married for about two years and the time suddenly comes where Jean finds out that she's pregnant.<br/>One baby? Totally doable.<br/>Two? They can handle it.<br/>Three? </p><p>Triplets. The Bodts are having triplets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's another fem!Jean/Marco request! I am in love with this pairing, and this was super fun to write. I based this off of an episode of Parks & Recreation where Leslie and Ben find out that Leslie's pregnant with triplets. (You can watch it here: http://youtu.be/agLHeUOflQw)
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> Love,  
> Kayla

Marco rubbed his eyes sleepily when a warm light filled his and Jean's room, the bathroom door opening and then shutting abruptly, causing the bedroom to go black again, the toilet seat clinking against the tank. 

3...2...1...

Marco sat up in bed, rubbing more of the sleep out of his eyes as he stood up, walking to the bathroom and opening the door, seeing Jean slumped over the toilet, retching like there was no tomorrow. 

"This has been going on for two days now, Jean..." Marco whispered, gently going behind his wife to grab her hair, tilting his head to the side.

Jean wiped her lips with the back of her pale hand, her amber eyes lowering into slits when she looked back up at her husband. 

"I'm fine, it's just a virus..." Jean managed to strain out before ducking her head into the toilet, throwing up once more. 

Marco tilted his head when he noticed that Jean wasn't even throwing up anything solid. She hadn't been eating much lately, since she'd retch it right back up. Her sickness mainly happened during the middle of the night, early morning, and late evening. Poor Jean could just not catch a break from this stupid virus. 

Well, Jean thought it was a virus. Marco thought it was something else. 

"Jean...don't you think...um...that we could be...um..." Marco bit his lip as Jean wobbly stood from the toilet, holding onto his arms for support before going to the sink to brush her teeth. 

"Hm?" She managed to whimper, rinsing out her mouth, looking into his deep brown eyes. 

"Jean, I think that we might be...pregnant." 

Marco really wished he had told Jean that after she spat the water out, because his handsome face was now covered in little water droplets. 

"That's not even a thing." Jean protested, letting out a nervous laugh, shaking her head, "we always use protection." 

Marco let out a small happy sigh, helping her back into bed before rolling in next to her, yanking her close around her midsection, burying his face in her neck. 

"Not true, and you know that's not true~" 

Jean let out a loud audible groan, closing her eyes tightly. Marco was right. Just a few weeks ago, they had gotten home from Connie and Sasha's apartment "house-warming" party. The two had finally managed to get a place of their own, and they invited everybody over. They had a pretty nice apartment. Jean and Marco lived in a small condo a few blocks away, so they were able to visit quite frequently. 

When they returned from the party, one thing let to another, and then it came down to the nitty gritty. 

_"Shit..." Marco hissed, burying his face into Jean's shoulder, nuzzling his head._

_"What?" Jean panted, frustrated that Marco wasn't getting his shit together._

_"I'm out of condoms." He muffled into Jean's shoulder, leaving a small kiss, "I'm sorry."_

_Jean squirmed a bit underneath him, hot and bothered, not to mention annoyed. She nuzzled her nose into his cheek, leaving a small kiss, shaking her head._

_"I don't care."_

_Marco's head jolted up, tilting his head at Jean, biting his bottom lip. They never really had sex without a condom before. It was always a safety precaution. They were married, but they were still young. Jean was just 22 and Marco was 23. They still had a lot they wanted to do -- Jean wanted to travel for her job, and Marco was also supposed to travel for his._

_"You sure?" Marco breathed huskily into Jean's ear._

_"Yes, please, Marco!" Jean exclaimed, holding close to him, "I don't care..."_

_"You could get pregnant..." Marco fretted aloud, being his usual self._

_"Marco, get in me now."_

Jean shifted in bed to face Marco, their noses touching. She bit her lip when she realized he was right. Just that one stupid night. She would admit though, it felt absolutely amazing. They had sex a few times over the past two weeks, and they didn't use a condom then. He just felt so good, bare inside her. It was just skin to skin, and it was--

"Ugh." Jean put her face into Marco's shoulder, trying to push the thoughts out of her head. 

She couldn't have sex with Marco right now, she was throwing up stomach acid and potentially pregnant. 

"Do you really think so?" Jean sighed, pulling her face out of Marco's firm shoulder, their noses touching once again. 

"It's a definite possibility. We're off tomorrow, so we'll go to the pharmacy and get a test..." Marco reassured, kissing the top of her head, "besides, I think it'd be cute to have a little baby running around. We have enough room..." 

Jean's cheeks burned a light pink as she softly swatted Marco's arm, turning on her side so her back faced him, feeling his arm wrap around her midsection and bring her close once again. 

"In your dreams, Bodt." 

\--

_Pregnant._

Jean and Marco stared at the pregnancy test for a few seconds, the two pink lines barely registering in their heads. Jean's amber eyes studied the damning piece of white plastic, her mouth hanging open just slightly as Marco quickly realized what the two lines meant, a freckled hand slamming up against his mouth, a gasp leaving his plump lips. 

"Jean! Jean! We're pregnant!" He exclaimed, jumping in front of his wife, his brown eyes lighting up. 

Jean swallowed dryly, slowly putting the test down on the sink before letting out a tiny giggle, looking up at Marco and hugging around his neck excitedly. 

"We're pregnant!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down as Marco cracked up, shaking his head. 

"Don't jump around so much...don't stress him out." Marco smiled, kissing her cheek softly. 

"Hey, he's so tiny he probably is the size of a pea." Jean rebuked, smiling softly. "Do...do you think we're ready?" Jean smiled, tilting her head. 

"I think so...I mean, all first-time parents have their challenges...but we'll get through them. We always do." Marco sighed and hugged Jean close, nuzzling his nose into the top of her hair. "You're gonna be mommy." 

Jean blushed, biting her lip as she held close around Marco, closing her eyes softly, a small sigh leaving her lips. 

"And you're gonna be daddy." 

\--

"Mr. and Mrs. Bodt?" A nurse called out at the prenatal office, smiling softly. 

Marco and Jean quickly stood up, shaking hands with the prenatal nurse before going back to one of the examination rooms, taking a deep breath while holding each other's hands tightly. Jean held close as her heart pumped fast, nervous and excited all at once. 

Jean sighed as the nurse put the cold blueish goo on her abdomen, excitedly smiling at the young couple, putting her clipboard down that held Jean’s file.

“I’m going to go and get the doctor now.” She smiled and quickly left the room after Marco thanked her.

“Are you ready to see him?” Marco smiled, holding his hands together as Jean curled her lip at the cold sticky jelly on her stomach.

“Yeah, but I’m not too jazzed about this stuff.” Jean smirked, pointing at the goop on her stomach, Marco rolling his eyes playfully before standing up and putting his finger on some of the goo, wiping it on Jean’s nose.

“Marco!” Jean squealed, sticking her tongue out at him, “That’s no way to treat the mother of your unborn child!”

Marco giggled under his breath, happy when the doctor came in and quickly took his seat by the monitor, excited to see the young couple look so eager.

“Alright, let’s have a look at your little baby!” The doctor exclaimed, grabbing the sensor and warming it up before placing it on Jean’s stomach, “I know the goop we put on his pretty cold, so I’ll try and make the sensor warm before putting it on.”

“Thanks.” Jean sighed, holding Marco’s hand lovingly as the doctor slowly put the sensor on her lower abdomen, searching for the baby.

The young couple stared at the screen for a few moments, letting out little gasps when a small heartbeat could be heard.

“There’s the heartbeat!” The doctor exclaimed.

Jean covered her ajar mouth with her free hand as Marco grinned, squeezing Jean’s hand.

“Have you found him?” Jean managed to spit out, still taken with the way her and Marco’s baby had an actual heartbeat.

“Here’s your healthy baby!” The doctor smiled, pointing at the screen.

Jean looked up at Marco who had little tears in his eyes, kissing the top of his wife’s head, smoothing his thumb over the top of Jean’s hand, unable to wipe the smile off of his face as Jean grinned, biting her lip in excitement.

“Aww—“

“Oh! And there’s another one!” The doctor pointed at the screen once again, sure enough, another little mass was there, hanging out on the top of the screen.

“…The baby has two bodies?” Marco questioned, tilting his head in bewilderment, not registering the information.

“Twins! Twins, Marco! We’re having twins!” Jean laughed in disbelief, unable to believe their luck.

She knew that two babies were going to be a handful, but if she had Marco by her side, she could do anything. She could just imagine their ashy blonde/brown hair with freckles on their cheeks, their eyes a bright amber or deep brown, like their father’s.

“Wow…” Marco whispered in shock, nervous but excited as well.

“I can’t believe it, Marco. We’re actually having twins…“

“No you’re not.” The doctor quickly cut Jean off, causing Jean and Marco to whip their heads at their doctor, their eyebrows raised.

“We’re not?” Marco whispered, raising an eyebrow.

“Because look who’s hiding over here!” The doctor grinned even wider; pointing at another little mass on the bottom left of the screen, causing Marco’s eyes to widen to the size of plates, Jean’s heart nearly stopping in absolute shock.

“Triplets?” Jean managed to choke out, her voice hoarse.

Marco couldn’t even get a single syllable out of his open mouth, his throat going dry.

“ _TRIPLETS_?” Jean came to her senses, staring at Marco with wide eyes, Marco paling just a bit.

“And here’s a _fourth_!” The doctor exclaimed.

With that, Marco nearly fell backwards onto the floor, barely fainting from the shock. Jean didn’t even realize the absence of her husband’s hand, staring slack-jawed at the doctor.

“Oh, wait, heh, never mind! That’s just a fleck of cream cheese left on here this morning. I’ve got to stop bringing in bagels.” The doctor cracked up, running a hand through his hair.

Jean let out a huge sigh of relief; unable to imagine what the hell her and Marco would do if she was going to spit out four babies. She looked over to see Marco with his face frozen in shock.

Sure enough, Marco stirred after a few minutes, shakily standing straighter, clearing his throat and staring at his beautiful wife, taking her hand and playing with her wedding ring.

“You all dodged a bullet there,” The doctor commented, flipping through Jean’s chart, “The Bodt family will now welcome three new members. You guys are officially having triplets, and they’re all very healthy!” The doctor clued Marco in.

Marco let out a loud wheeze, holding Jean’s hand tighter before staring down at his wife’s slim abdomen, wondering how in the hell that was going to work.

“Can you guys imagine? Four babies? Wow. You’re so lucky for triplets. I mean, four children at ONE time? Talk about a nightmare.” The doctor added, nodding towards the young parents.

“T-Triplets…” Marco stammered, his brown eyes wide and apprehensive.

“Triplets…” Jean whispered, squeezing Marco’s hand in support, smiling softly as Marco put a hand on his face, trying to even his breathing.

\--

Marco bit his lip as he sat at his and Jean’s kitchen table, pouring over tax returns and budgets, clearing his throat when he got it all worked out, looking up at his wife who was slurping soup, tilting her head.

“What’d you find, Marco?”

“…Well. I added the expenses of three babies…and um…the numbers went way up.” Marco sighed, letting out a small laugh, “We do have enough room in our budget, since I got a promotion, and you’ve got that big meeting you’re running next week, which will bring in some more money. First priority is getting a new condo. We can’t raise triplets in this small place.” Marco reasoned, quickly jotting down the to-do list that had to be taken care of before 9 months were up.

“We could probably have three infants here for a brief amount of time. The guest bedroom is large enough for three cribs. We can have one changing station…oh god, Marco…imagine the diapers!” Jean cried, shaking her head, pushing her soup away. “I think I’m gonna be sick…”

Marco stood and wrapped his arms around his wife’s shoulders, nuzzling as she stayed seated in her chair, swallowing deep breaths, biting her bottom lip.

“Jean, I had a baby brother, and I took good care of him. I know he was just one little baby and I had my mom and dad’s help, but I know that we can push through it…” Marco smiled softly and ran a hand through Jean’s hair, happy when she looked up at him.

“Yeah…we’ve been through worse. Remember that term paper we had to do?” Jean giggled, Marco letting out a loud groan.

“I wouldn’t wish that crap on my worst enemy…”

“Just think. Three little babies, and they’re all our own…” Jean giggled as Marco sat down next to her, holding her close.

“Yeah…I wonder if they’ll all be identical. What do you want?” Marco smiled, happy to be planning and dreaming about his and Jean’s babies for the first time.

“I want all boys!” Jean exclaimed, her eyes lighting up as she looked at Marco, “and they’ll all look like you. We’ll have mini Marco clones running all over the house.” Jean giggled, Marco’s eyes widening as he tried to imagine it.

“Dear god…and they’d all have your personality…” Marco cracked up, Jean smacking him on the arm.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Can you imagine little aggressive Marco babies?” Jean giggled, Marco rolling his eyes playfully.

“I at least want a little girl…” Marco smiled brightly, tilting his head at Jean, “She’d be adorable. She’d have my freckles and your hair, and she’d be all sweet and nice…”

Jean blushed and kissed her husband, shaking her head as she grabbed Marco’s slim and delicate hands, laying them on her flat abdomen, it beginning to round just the tiniest bit, biting her lip.

“I guess we’ll just have to see…but we know one thing is for sure,” Jean nodded to Marco, “they’ll all definitely have your freckles.”

Marco cracked up and kissed Jean’s temple, standing up and stretching, looking lovingly at the mother of his three children, crossing his arms.

“Well, we better start planning baby showers. I’ll get my parents to throw one, you get yours to throw one, and we’ll try to convince our friends to hold one…” Marco cracked up, grabbing his laptop so they could skype his parents the news, shaking his head, “God knows we’ll need it.”

Jean smiled as Marco excitedly pulled up his parent’s contact information, putting her bowl in the sink. She admired Marco from behind and let out a content sigh, smiling.

“I’m so glad I married you, Freckles.”


End file.
